A Party To Remember
by xxjamiibabiixx
Summary: Scott invites Mo and the band to come and hang out at one of Rays house parties. This is what happens when they decide to go, and the day's after. No longer a one shot thanks to all the people excited about the story. Discontinued until I get my mojo for this story back.
1. Sure I Like You

Lemonade Mouth

**Disclaimer-I don't own lemonade mouth.**

Olivia sat in the unfamiliar bedroom replaying the event's leading up to her being alone in a room she had never been in before.

_"Mo, you and the guy's should come to Ray's party." Scott begged the beautiful Indian teen._

_"Ray HATES us, not extreme dislike, HATE." Mo replied bitterly, she didn't like Ray either, he was a jock with an 'I rule the world' attitude. There wasn't much to like about him, except if you wanted to be popular, he was the top dog of the school._

_"So what? I want you there, he'll be pissed at me, then he'll get over it, your my girl. I have a right to show you off at one of Ray's famous Party's." Scott defended, finally Mo caved and nodded her head in agreement. Scott kissed her forehead and walked off to the soccer field, he had practice before the party. Mo walked off to Dante's in search of the rest of the gang._

_"Hey Mo." Stella shouted when she saw Mo open the front door of the pizzeria._

_"Hey Stell." Mo said with a look of uncertainty._

_"What's up Mo?" Charlie asked recognizing the look on the brunettes face._

_"Scott want's us to go to Ray's party, he thinks it would ease the tension if we went and tried to get along." She said frustrated as she sat in a seat next to Charlie._

_"What? That's insane." Olivia all but shouted, Ray was no doubt a heartless jerk in her book._

_"I know right?" Mo replied to the blond._

_"No, we should go." Stella replied with a look of pure evil on her face._

_"What?" Charlie looked at the twisted smile she wore proudly._

_"We go, if Ray leaves us alone, we just chill and have fun at a party. If not, it will be like the cafeteria all over again, we will wreck the place." She said, eyes twinkling with the thought of wrecking one of Ray's party._

_"Dude, that's awesome." Wen replied. "Lets do it."_

_"I'll go, but I'm not getting involved if things get ugly." Mo said softly. "Scott wouldn't be happy with me."_

_"Well it might be fun to be at a party." Charlie said, which they all knew was only because Mo agreed to go._

_"I-I don't know, it doesn't sound like a good idea." Olivia replied, never really being one for being around people._

_"You don't have to get involved, just come have fun with your friends, if things get started, your an innocent bystander." Stella reassured the fearful blond._

They arrived at the party and dispersed, Mo going off in search of Scott. Charlie and Wen went to the game room and played air hockey. Stella went off dominating at beer pong, go figure. Olivia stood alone for awhile before ultimately deciding to go seclude her self in a room until she got the text to meet up at the door to leave.

Olivia lay on the bed in the dark room just thinking about life and her friends and school. She sat there alone for a while when the door opened and the light switched on, she sat up to see Ray taking off his damp shirt.

"Oh, oh gosh, I'm so sorry." She said scurrying to her feet to exit the room.

"About? More importantly why aren't you enjoying the party." An obviously tipsy Ray replied walking close to the trembling teen.

"Everyone went their separate ways, and I don't know anyone besides my band mates. So I figured it best if I just go off alone and wait it out until they wanted to leave." She mumbled as Ray grabbed a shirt from the dresser next to her.

"Well you know me, let's go have some fun." He said handing her his half filled cup of beer.

"We-you, you don't really like me, so I-I don't think that's such a good idea." She said staring into the cup.

"Sure I do." He smiled at her, his smile was almost heart melting.

"Y-you do?" She said still pondering the thought of taking a drink from the cup he had handed her.

"Absolutely, you've just never given me a real chance." He whispered closely in her ear, it sent a shiver up her spine.

"Well then, let's go." She said finishing off the half filled cup. If she was going to hang out with Ray she'd probably need a drink or two for it to make sense.

"Let's go." He grabbed her hand and led her out of the room and down the steps to where the teen's were dancing and drinking. The music booming from the radio was catchy.

"Want another drink?" He offered starring at the blond.

"What the hell!" she smiled. She could afford to be nice to Ray, her friends weren't around, they couldn't judge her. Everyone had some good in them somewhere, right?

"Here you go beautiful." He smiled at her leading her to where everyone was dancing. He smiled as he starting to dance, egging her on with his eyes. She caved and start swaying side to side like everyone around her. It wasn't really dancing, but that's how they danced at these parties.

"So this is what one of Ray's Famous Party's is like?" She teased before taking another sip of the liquid in the plastic red cup.

"Absolutely, just a little drinking, and dancing, and playing air hockey and video games." He said taking the cup from her hand and taking a drink.

"I noticed, your not so mean at these parties." She smiled as he handed her back the cup.

"I'll show you mean."' He chuckled picking her up, carrying her to the pool outside and dumping her in. She popped up laughing at the incident, her jeans felt heavy and her tank top was clenching to her body as she swam to the edge.

"Help me out?" She asked with a smirk, holding out her hand.

"I guess." He bent down and grabbed her hand, she pulled him in to the water.

"Gotcha." She stuck out her tongue and giggled as his head poked out from under the water.

"That was dirty miss Olivia, that was very dirty." He smiled grabbing her around the waist pulling her close to him, until their bodies were pressed together.

"You started it." She pointed out. He smiled and pressed his lips to hers, passion pulsed through their bodies.

"Ray, who you making out with in the pool?" Scott shouted as him and Mo walked outside. Olivia and Ray pulled apart and looked at who they had heard yelling.

"Is that Olivia?"Mo asked Scott in shocked, Olivia's face flushed red. Ray just smirked at the two as they walked closer.

**Okay, my second Ray/Olivia story, oneshot, unless you want me to continue. Don't be mean in your reviews please. Constructive criticism and positivity only. **


	2. What Does All This Mean

Lemonade Mouth

**Disclaimer-I don't own lemonade mouth.**

**You asked for it, you got it, this will be a multichapter, I can't believe the response I got from you guys. I'm super glad you like it though.  
><strong>

The band was sitting in Stella's room, everyone except for Olivia, she hadn't been invited to the emergency Saturday meeting. Stella was laying on her bed, Mo sitting next to her. Wen had sat down on the computer chair and Charlie was leaned back into a bean bag chair.

"So what's this about Mo?" Charlie inquired, as he twisted the Rubik's cube he was holding.

"Last night, at the party, well I saw something, rather shocking." She started, not sure how to tell her friend's what she saw.

"Such as?" Wen asked spinning the chair around and around.

"Well I saw Ray and Olivia, making out in his pool." She said unsure of the reaction's she was about to get.

"What? Olivia? No way." Charlie laughed at the Indian girl sitting on the bed.

"Yea, Scott saw it too." Mo defended herself. Stella shot up right with a confused look on her face.

"Olivia hate's Ray, he tormented her half of freshman year." Wen offered up in defense of his friend.

"No you guys, Olivia's one of those people who find's the good in EVERYONE. Even if there isn't good, it actually make's since. We have to do something about this." Stella replied clearly plotting.

* * *

><p><em>Ray: Meet me at the park? please<em>

_Olivia: Okay, why?_

_Ray: I wanna talk, before soccer._

_Olivia: be there in 10._

Olivia arrived at the park about the same time as Ray. He pointed to the swings, she walked over and sat on one. Ray stood in front of her, she was looking at the ground and her feet.

"Whatcha wanna talk about?" She mumbled, remember the events from the night before.

"Okay, well obviously some stuff went down last night between you and I." Ray said starring at the girl who refused to look up at him.

"Yea. That it did." Was all she would reply.

"What exactly does it mean?" He inhaled deeply as he proposed the loaded question.

"I don't really know." She said drawing in the sand with her bare feet, she had kicked her shoes off.

"Well, I had fun hanging out with you." He replied, Olivia's head shot up in shock.

"What?" She said in disbelief, the hell child from freshman year was actually admitting he had a good time with a nobody.

"Yea, I didn't want to admit it to myself when I woke up this morning. But then I saw my soaked clothes on the floor and I don't know, it made me smile." He said to her, she laughed at his comment.

"I mean, ya, it was fun just goofing off, you were really sweet." She smiled at the memory.

"Yea, you know, so what does this all mean?" He asked again, hoping she knew.

"I think it means that the Magnificent Ray Beech has fallen for a total loser." She teased the blue eyed boy in front of her.

"I don't know about that. I don't think your a total loser, maybe just a little bit." He flashed one of his heart stopping smiles.

"Oh well in the case you just a little bit of a jerk." She said kicking sand at him.

"Come watch my soccer practice. We'll talk more after wards." He nodded towards his car, Olivia agreed and followed him.

**So here's chapter two, there was actually suppose to be more but I decided to rework that last part. As always don't hate, be helpful and positive only.  
><strong>


	3. Angry Friends, Obsessed Cheerleader

Lemonade Mouth

**Disclaimer-I don't own lemonade mouth.**

_Stella: Hey liv, Mo told us about you and Ray._

_Olivia: Oh yea? _

_Stella: What's wrong with you? _

_Olivia: He's a total sweetheart, Stell, I swear._

_Stella: He is a jerk, Liv, why are you even considering him._

_Olivia: Stell, trust me. You know I wouldn't give him the time of day if he was half the jerk he puts on at school._

_Stella: What ever, he's the enemy, he's the rival band_

_Olivia: Scott's in the same band, and you aren't bitching at Mo._

_Stella: Scott helped us at rising star last year._

_Olivia: Yea, to get his girlfriend back thats it._

_Stella: Bullshit._

_Olivia: NO that's exactly what he was doing. bye._

_Stella: Your being a fricken moron. Whatever._

Olivia was fuming at Stella's line of crap, everyone in the band knew Scott helped us at Rising Star just to be Mo's knight in shining armor. She didn't understand why Mo could date Scott no problem, but her dating Ray was a big problem.

* * *

><p>Monday at school Olivia fully intended on avoiding Stella at all cost, she didn't want to deal with her until she apologized. In the classes they shared she sat as far away from her as possible. When lunch came, Ray quickly found Olivia and laced his fingers with hers.<p>

"So where shall we sit? Your friends? My friends? Or alone and let those who aren't judging us choose to sit with us?" He offered the blond next to him.

"Alone. Whoever accepts us can come to us. Bitch." She mumbled the final word under her breath, Ray heard it however.

"What? Who?" Ray quickly asked as they got their lunches and walked to an empty table.

"Stella, she went all bitchtastic on me. Saying that your the enemy, the rival band and your just using me." Olivia replied as they sat side by side.

"I'm sorry, just ignore her. Hey, I'm going to go grab a Turbo Blast. You want anything else while I'm up?" Ray asked standing up again.

"Erm, blueberry muffin." She smiled looking at the snack machine, Ray nodded and walked away. Mo sat in front of Olivia with a frown on her face.

"I'm sorry about Stell." The brunette said with apologetic eyes. "She'll come around, she just need's to chill out, the boy's too."

"The boy's haven't said anything to me yet." Olivia said confused.

"Oh yea, well I mean Charlies mad for the same reason Stella is. Wen I don't know if he even cares." She explained, taking a fry from Olivia's tray.

"And you?" Olivia asked hopefully.

"I say to hell with what everyone else thinks. It's how you feel that really matters. It's not like you guy's were super thrilled with the way Scott had acted towards me, but you got over it." Mo smiled at her friend.

"Thanks, you wanna sit with us." She said as Ray sat down.

"Hey Mo." He offered as he handed Olivia her muffin.

"Hey Ray." Mo said, being nice for her friends sake.

"And ya, I'll stay here for today, if I hear Stella complain about you anymore, I'm going to off myself." She joked, as she waved her boyfriend to the table.

"Hey Ray, Olivia. How's the cute little couple?"Scott teased his friends.

"Hi Scott." Olivia smiled as she took a drink of the Turbo Blast next to her. Mo continued to eat Olivia's french fries with a smile on her face.

"So seriously how did this little thing happen?" Scott smiled. Honestly, Scott was glad his friend found a decent girl, especially with the fact that he seemed head over heels for her.

"I don't know, It just sort of happened." Ray admitted, he didn't really know. He usually flirted, never committed before today.

"You know you like wrecked Jules world right?" Mo laughed, staring at the blond cheerleader in tears.

"I guess she was telling everyone that you two did it at the party and you finally asked her out. Once rumor circulated about Olivia and you at the party, and then they saw you two together in home room, everyone started making fun of her." Scott informed his friends.

"What?" Olivia spat the Turbo Blast all over the table and her friends, in shock.

"Dude what is that chicks problem?" Ray replied, he had always found her obsession with him kind of creepy.

**So here's the next chapter, I hope you like it. Please don't be hateful. Constructive Criticism and Positivity only please.**


	4. Caring Conversation

Lemonade Mouth

**Disclaimer-I don't own lemonade mouth.**

**Obviously from the last chapter you get where I'm going with this, Stella and Charlie aren't happy with olivia so their not talking.**

It had been a few weeks since Olivia and Stella's big blow up. Stella and Charlie still weren't talking to Olivia, and vice-versa. Olivia and Wen had chatted a few time's but nothing like they use to, he was distant. He also use to be her best friend, so she missed him. She texted him to meet her at Dante's, he agreed and so they sat there, awkwardly munching on pizza.

"Are you mad at me too?" Olivia finally broke the ice.

"Naw, it's just hard." He replied slurping his pop.

"What do you mean?" Olivia chomped on some chips.

"Well I mean, yea we're best friends. But we had a relationship once Liv, not to long ago. It wasn't perfect and it ended, we were head over heels. So yea, even though I only see you as a friend now, a best friend, it's hard to see your first love, fall in love with someone else." Wen admitted to his friend."So as far as I'm concerned, if I have to back off for a while to not get super irritated, I'm willing to do that. I'd rather be distant for awhile than lose my best friend for life."

"Oh Wen, I'm so sorry, I never thought of it that way. That makes total sense." Olivia said wiping her greasy hands on a napkin. "Look, take all the time you need, just text me once in a while to let me know we're still cool, please?"

"Absolutely Liv. We need this more often. I wish Stell and Charlie would get over themselves already, we need to start practicing for Rising star, it's in a few months." Wen pointed out the urgency.

"If there's one thing I know, we could step on stage not having practiced from now til then, and still kick ass. It's not like we practiced when we played together in detention." Olivia said, knowing it was too true. She would perform at Rising Star whether her and her band mates had made up or not.

"True, that is very true. Well look, I'll see you at school Monday, Sydney wants me to go to the store." Wen said standing up to hug his friend.

"Bye Wen, this was nice." Olivia chirped as Wen collected his coat and headed for the door.

**Extremely short chapter, sorry if it's not the best, i got caught up in school and didn't have much writing time. Constructive criticism and positivity only. No hating just for fun.**


End file.
